


A Helping Hand

by MudHorn_Djarin19



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Caring for injury, F/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19
Summary: Mando returns from a job injured and needs your helping hand... leading things to turn a little... spicy~
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

He’s been gone for hours, almost a full day. You knew he’d be gone for awhile cause this sounded like a tough quarry but he’s smart and strong. This felt like longer than it should have been. The child was already fast asleep and tucked away in his pod so you were left to yourself until his return. You decided to go sit and read one of the novels your picked up along the way at a market to help pass the time.  
Not much time passed when you heard the hull’s door opening and heavy footsteps followed by heavy breathing coming in. The footsteps got closer and you saw Mando shaking, clutching his lower torso, breathing heavily.  
“Wh-what happened??” You ask as he drops to his knees.  
“Hurt. Bad. “Please put the quarry into the carbonite for me…” He replies slowly huffing for beath between words.  
You rush over and drag the quarry over to the carbonite. Hoisting it up into it’s chamber as best as you can, dead bodies aren’t light. Once it’s in the frame you slam your hand down on the button freezing it before rushing back over to Mando.  
“Where are you hurt?” You ask, inspecting him  
“Lower torso.” He replies, removing his hand and leaning against the wall. “Can you help me disinfect and bandage it?”  
You nodded running to the opposite side and pushing a button to open a small door in the wall that holds all your medical supplies. You grab the bandages, disinfecting supplies and for safety measures the cauterizer incase the wound is worse than he’s making it out to be.  
“I need you to remove your armor you say.”  
He nods but groans as he goes to move. You can tell he’s sore from whatever fight was put up but also from the injury he sustained.  
“Do you need help?” You ask, not wanting him to strain himself anymore than need be.  
“Please…” He sighs.  
You work at removing his pauldrons, gauntlets, belts and chest piece, laying them beside you in a pile.  
“Okay, now let me look at this injury” You say as you lift up the bottom hem of his tunic.  
As you do you notice the injury is definitely worse than he made it out to be. It’s a big gash in his lower abdomen. It’s long, deep and bloody.  
“Um… Mando. This doesn’t look good. We may need to cauterize it closed…” You frown.  
Mando groans, not liking the idea but will do whatever you think is best. You first grab the disinfecting spray, shaking it and then spray it over the wound, clearing out any germs so he doesn’t get sick. Mando groans in response as it burns.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. “ You give in response, placing your hand on his forearm which is stretched across his knee.  
“I-it’s fine. It’s what needs to be done. Continue, please.” He huffs through pain.  
You next grab the medical rags and start dabbing gently at the wound, clearing any excess blood and spray. Once it’s cleaned up enough you sigh and look up at Mando.  
“Okay. I’m going to start to cauterize it closed… brace yourself.”  
He nods in response and you flip the switch to the cauterizer. It hums and starts to warm up. You hate using this thing cause it’s painful but if you want him to stop bleeding, get the wound fully fixed and him to feel better it’s what’s necessary. You sigh and bring the little machine down to his torso, slowly bringing it closer until it starts to zap the wound shut, leaving a scar in its tracks. Mando shakes and groans in pain as you do so, this wound it bigger than the ones he’s had in the past so it takes longer but you try to get it over with as quick as possible. Once you fully cauterize it closed you grab some ointment from the pile , rubbing it gently over the new scar to soothe the pain and make it heal easier, placing a bandage on top to keep it sealed off for a bit.  
“Okay. All done.” You say patting Mando’s arm gently.”  
“Th-thank you…” He replied  
“What happened that you got that?” You ask, scared of the answer.  
“Long story. But in short, there was more people there than expected and one caught me off guard, getting a good lunge at my side, as you saw.”  
“Oh... I’m sorry. Well, I am glad you got your quarry still and more importantly made it back safely so I could fix you up.” You say.  
He nods and starts to speak before stopping. “Um…”  
“Hm?”  
“I need to shower… get the dirt off me as well as any blood elsewhere from any knicks…” He trails off again.  
“Okay. Here let me help you up and I’ll get it started for you.” You reach your hands down to help pull him up.  
His hands grab onto yours and he plants his feet to help push himself up some so you aren’t stuck pulling all his bulky muscular weight. However, as you help pull him up he groans in response terrible and nearly collapses back down on your before catching himself.  
“What’s wrong?” You ask concerned.  
“It hurts… to move. Move anything. I... “ He sighs. “Maker, I hate to ask this cause I don’t want to put you into an awkward position but… do you think you could help me shower?”  
Your cheeks immediately go flush. Help Mando shower? You mean… see him… naked? Sure you most definitely won’t see his face but mostly everything else if not actually everything else? Maker, you suddenly feel hot. You know he can probably see the red spreading across your face, there’s no hiding it.  
“U-um…” You start to say unsure how to answer. “S-sure...” You finally say.  
He throws an arm around your shoulder to help balance himself before rotating himself to be side by side with you. You wrap one arm around his back to help support him and grab his hand over your shoulder with the other before you both start slowly walking over to the fresher room. You push the button to open it up and flip the switch on before helping Mando sit down on the closed toilet.  
“D-do you need help undressing or can you do it?” You ask shyly.  
Mando works at pulling his arms out of his tunic but groans in pain as he works to pull it over his head. Helmet in the way.  
“Shut your eyes quick.” He says  
You nod and do so. You hear the helmet clink as he sets it down on the sink, not long after hearing fabric rustle. He groans.  
“I… It hurts to lift my arms over my head. Help me pull this off.”  
You take a step closer to him, trying not to trip in your temporary blindness and reach your hands out until you feel his, you grab next to where they are placed. He removes his and let’s you do the rest. As you pull the tunic over his head you feel soft shaggy locks brush your fingers. Oh maker, his hair is so soft you think to yourself. You step back then to give him space, keeping your eyes shut.  
“You can open your eyes again.” He speaks.  
You open your eyes back up and see him still sitting where he was, helmet back on but not shirtless. You knew he had to be built but seeing him before you, you were in awe. He was strong looking and toned. His skin tanned and so soft looking minus a few scars scattering his body. You feel your cheeks getting flushed again at the sight of him before you quickly look down.  
“Do you need help removing your boots and pants as well?” You ask.  
“I’ll need help to get my boots off, it hurts to bend over.” He replies.  
You nod, crouching down working at undoing the leather pieces and armor on his legs before pulling his boots off. You look up at him waiting for his next move. You swear as he pulls his pants down and pushes them off with his feet he is making eye contact with you until you look away. He stands up, now in nothing but his underwear, grasping the sink for support.  
“Can you help me get to the shower?” He asks  
“Um sure… but…” You start to say.  
“I know. I… I’ll get there.”  
You nod in response and let him use your shoulder again for support as you trudge him over to the shower, opening the door and letting him step in.  
“Umm… If I am to help you shower I’ll need to get in there with you. But I don’t want to get all my clothes wet.”  
He looks at you not saying at word, waiting for you to either do as you said or continue your sentence.  
“B-but, I’m only going to remove my top and bottoms. Not my undergarments.” You chuckle nervously, waving your hands frantically.  
“Okay.” He says as you start to do so and then step in behind him shutting the door.  
He’s quiet, back towards you as he sighs deeply before working to pull down his underwear, tossing them to the corner. They’ll get soaked there but you don’t think he cares right now. You try to advert your eyes but can’t help to glance down and stare at his perfectly firm and round ass. Thank the maker his back is to you right now cause you know you are burning hot red right now.  
“I’ll turn on the water now okay. I know your helmet is okay to get wet but… don’t you need to wash your face?” You ask.  
“Yes. We’ll do that last. I have it figure out.” He says  
Once you have confirmation your turn the handle to the shower and water starts pouring down. It’s cold at first which makes you both jump but it quickly warms up. His back is still turned to you and he has his forearms propped up against the wall, bracing himself as best as he can.  
“I’m going to wash your back now okay?” You say as you lather the loofa up with soap.  
He steps away from the wall a bit and balances himself. You step up closer to him and place one hand on his left shoulder blade as you lather his back up with soap. He’s so warm feeling and man you can feel just how toned he is from this minor touch. You lather up his back from his shoulder blades to his lower back, stopping right at his butt.  
“Umm..”  
“Hm? What’s wrong?” He asks.  
“I need to wash…” You start to say.  
“You don’t need to say everything you are going to wash before you do it. Just do it. I understand. I am the one who asked you to help me do this after all.” He replies.  
“Right.” You say as you gulp and start to work the loofa down to his butt, crouching then to scrub the back of his legs as well. Maker, never would you think you’d be in this position but here you are… Mando’s perfect looking ass right in your face. Just when you think you get the red flush from your face to leave it comes right back.  
Once finished there you work your way back up to his shoulder blades, he towers over you so you have to stand on your tippy toes. You try not to bump into him but to get a good reach you have to lean into him slightly. You feel him tense up a bit as you press your chest to the middle of his back.  
“S-sorry.” You say, worry in your voice.  
“It’s okay. I’m not bothered.” He says.  
You tilt the shower head a bit to rinse off the soap lather from his back.  
“Okay. Your backside is done. Can you turn around so I can do your front?” You ask.  
Without a word he slowly turns himself around and places a hand on your shoulder to brace himself. You resoap up the loofa and start scrubbing at his chest, as you do so you go over each scar that scatter about. He has a good bit, most are small compared to the one he got today but still it makes you ache in your heart that he has so many. You finish scrubbing his chest and work on doing his arms, avoiding his lower front. You know you have to help him clean there but maker the thought it gets you all sort of flustered feeling.  
“D-do you want to wash… or?”  
“Um. C-can you? That is… if you’re comfortable. Sorry. I don’t want to move anymore than I need to. Pain…” He says stuttering over his words.  
“O-okay.” You say before looking down and seeing that he’s hard. O-oh. When did… Why is he… Thoughts start racing through your mind as your cheeks turn red again for the millionth time this evening.  
You slowly move you hand to start gently scrubbing but not long after you feel his arm wrap around your waist and pull you close into his chest. He’s hunched over a bit and breathing heavily into your neck.  
“M-mando…?” You ask.  
“S-sorry… I… Sorry.” He breathes, letting go of you. “I um… maybe let’s wash my face right now instead. I’m going to flip the light off.” He nods his head to the light pull above his head. “When I give you the go ahead, pull my helmet off for me?”  
“Um… okay.” You reply.  
He turns the light off and gives you the go ahead, groaning as he crouches down to sit on his knees so you can reach his face better. You grab the bottom of his and slowly pull it off before placing it down in the corner. Washing his hair and face in the dark is going to be hard. You don’t want to get soap in his mouth or eyes or accidentally poke your finger into his eyes. You grab the shampoo and squirt a drop into your hand before running it through his hair. Like you noticed before it’s soft and shaggy. You wonder what color it is. After you lather his hair up good with shampoo, you let it sit for a bit and gently wash his face with soap carefully but also take the time to notice his features. You can feel how he has a strong jaw and some scruff. You weren’t expecting him to have facial hair at all so it took you by surprise at first. Once he is all soaped up you grab the shower head from it’s hook and bring it down to rinse him off. You help him stand back up and go to grab his helmet back for him before he grabs you arm, pulling you back into him.  
“Huh? Mando… why did you grab me? I was trying to retrieve your helmet for you.” You say  
He has his head resting in the crook of your neck, breathing heavily again and his arm wrapped around your waist. You feel him hard against your backside and you gulp.  
“M-mando…?” You ask again.  
He stays silent for a few seconds, still holding you close before letting you go finally and taking a small step back.  
“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… to do that…” He says, breathing still a bit heavy.  
“It’s okay but…” You reach down and grab his helmet, turning to face him then and place it in his hands. “Why?” You ask then.  
He takes the helmet from your hands and places hit back on his head, pulling the light back on.  
“Um.. “ He starts to say as he stands before you, leaning back against the wall, holding his wound from today.  
You turn the water off and stand before him, waiting for him to answer.  
“I’m sorry… I guess even through my pain. I got lost in the moment…let my feelings get the best of me” He says.  
“Feelings get the best of you?” You question.  
He nods. “Yes. Um… I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but I’ve become quite fond of you…”  
“F-fond of me?” You blink.  
“Mhm. I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable so I tried to hide it but…” He sighs. “Maybe this helping me shower wasn't a smart idea…” He looks down.  
You lift his helmeted head back up. “No no… it's okay! Um… I've actually grown quite fond of you too…” You smile up at him.  
“R-really?” He asks.  
You nod and continue to smile.  
“I-I'd like to be more intimate with you. As you saw... but.” He sighs and winces a bit. “Maybe now is not the best time… um that is if you also want to be…”  
You place a hand on his chest and look into his eyes, or at least where you think they are with the helmet in.  
“I'd like that too. But yes, now is not the best time. You need to rest and let your wound heal for now.” You say as you plant a small kiss on his helmets side.  
He stiffens up a bit at the response, not expecting that. Which stirs a giggle from you in response.  
“Let me step out and get you a towel to dry off. I'll get you fresh clothes then and help you to your bunker. ”  
He nods and waits as you step out to grab a towel off the wall, returning back to help him step out to stand in front of the door before you work at drying him off, wrapping the towel around his waist then.  
“Come on. Let's get you to the bunker.” You say as you hook your arm into his helping him trudge himself across the hill to the tiny space he calls his bunker. Not much of a sleeping space but he makes do with it.  
Once you get him to the bed you have him sit so he's not straining himself anymore than need be as you retrieve him a fresh pair of pants and tunic. You help him step into the pants but he denies the tunic.  
“I'll be okay without but, thank you.” He says.  
You nod and set it back in its drawer.  
“I’ll let you rest now okay? You need it.”  
“Wait…” He starts.  
“Hm?” You look at him.  
“I know the bunker bed isn't very big but… stay with me? Tonight?” He says grabbing your hand in his.  
“Y-you want me to stay and sleep with you tonight?” You question.  
He nods, lightly tugging you closer to him, making you step closer to stand between his knees.  
“Please?” He asks, rubbing a thumb on your skin.  
“Of course.” You say. “Let me go change quick and I'll be back.”  
He nods, letting you go to change while he lays back and get situated in. You return and work your way into the small space without accidentally hurting him and settle yourself in next to him. He wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer to his chest, before pushing the button to the door and light with his free hand. You sigh against his skin, he's so warm and comfortable. Maker, you've wanted to be like this with him for so long and now it's finally happening. As you are running through your happy thoughts you feel a pair of lips press a kiss against you forehead. He took his helmet off again? You smile, surprised he has removed it so much in front of you within such a small time frame. You may not see his face but still the gesture and thought warms you inside.  
“Once I am fully healed and not in pain I’d love to redo tonight with you.” He states, kissing your nose now. “Again, if you'd like.”  
You reach your hands up to cup his face. “Yes, of course I would.” You smile before kissing him on the lips.  
He smiles back, pressing a kiss back to your lips. “Then it’s settled.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since Mando got hurt badly on the job. He seems to be doing better now, no longer cringing in pain every so often and back to being able to do everything on his own. You were glad to see him back to himself for you hated seeing him in so much pain and struggle. You had just arrived at the destination of the next Quarry, a cold icy planet. It reminds you of Hoth but you know it’s not. You help Mando gather up ammo and his weapons for his travels and wish him well while the kid roams around reaching for anything pretty and shiny.   
“Please be safe. I don’t want to have to patch you up again.” You say as you pick the kid up in your arms.   
“I won’t. This should be an easy quarry. I’ll be back in a few hours. Just stay put with the kid and keep warm. Here’s the keys to start the crest if it gets too cold. You know where blankets are.” He says.   
You and the kid watch as he goes. “Well little buddy, what do you want to do today?” You ask as you shut the door to the ship before it gets too cold inside. You take a look around and figured you should do som cleaning up since neglected it all week. Not your favorite task but, you’ll be busy for a good while until Mando returns.  
________  
After having finished some cleaning around the ship you decide to take a quick shower to rinse off the dirt and sweat from the day. You make sure the kid is still fast asleep in his pod before tucking it into the bunker room, stepping into the fresher soon after. You flip the light on and start undressing as the water warms up. You took some time to soak your hair and body in the warmth of the water enjoying how it felt against your achy muscles and warmed you. You were lost in the comforting feeling but suddenly knocked out of it when the lights in the fresher had turned off on you.   
“What the-?” You question. You didn’t hear Din come back yet so you figured it wasn't him and something in the ship had just gone wrong.  
You were about to turn the shower off to go step out and see if you could fix the problem when you felt a strong hand grab your throat gently and push you back against the wall. Panic set in you and you were about to try to scream and throw a punch when he spoke.  
“Where do you think you’re going cyar’ika?” Mando’s voice said soothing,   
“Dank farrick Mando!” You snapped. “Don’t scare me like that!”   
He chuckled lightly, still holding you where you were but stepping closer to you to where his breath was in your ear. That’s when you registered his voice wasn’t modulated. His helmet was off.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Just wanted to surprise you.” He was letting go of your throat to cup your check and rub a spot with his thumb.   
“What’re you doing here? When did you get back?” You question, not moving from your spot. Still a bit shook up.  
“A few minutes ago. I heard you in here and figured hm I need a shower as well. Might as well join and finish what we started the other week.” He says.  
You feel your face go flush. “Y-you mean…?” You ask, moving your arms to wrap around his neck.   
“Mhmm. Is that okay with you?” He replies, pulling you closer to him. Now chest to chest. You feel him already hard against your thigh.  
“Y-yes.” You gulp. Never expecting this to actually happen. You were beginning to think the other week was a fever dream at times. That nothing ever happened between you two in that way. But, here you are. And it’s happening.   
You bring your hand up to cup the back of Mando’s neck, pushing his face down closer to you as you stand on your tippy toes some. He takes note of what you are trying to do and bends a bit until his finally met yours. His grip on your hips stronger now, holding so you don’t leave him. You sigh into the kiss. His lips were soft and plush, he had some stubble on his strong jaw and a mustache which tickled your lips causing you to giggle a bit. He works his way away from your lips which caused you to whine a bit until he trailed down your jaw to your neck, finding a spot to suck at some. Whatever spot he found was definitely a sweet spot as you moaned whenever he sucked at the skin there. He took your hips, grabbed in his hands and spun you around so your back was now flush against him. You felt his length pressed against your butt and it made you jump a little in response. He continued to kiss the back of you neck now, slowly inching his hand down to your core.   
“Tell me if you want me to stop at any time.” He sighs into your ear.  
You give a quick response as his finger slowly dips into your folds, causing a sigh to escape your lips. He pumps it in and out slowly, bringing a second finger in to stretch you even further. You drag your arms up around his neck and into his hair, pulling with every pump he gives you. He soon brings his thumb into the motions, rubbing at your clit along with the pumps.  
“M-mando…” You moan.  
“Don’t call me Mando.” He groans as you rub your backside against his length  
“What am I to call you then. I only know you by the name Mando..” You say breathy.  
“Din.” He groans again. “My real name is Din.”   
“Din.” You chuckle and turn your head to press a kiss into his neck. “I like it. Din...” You say repeating his real name again.  
He chuckles lowly back in response and takes his free hand holding your hips against him to squeeze your breasts, grazing your nipple with his thumb. Switching between the two.   
“Ma- Din…” You start to say but keep getting interrupted by moans.   
“What is it cyar’ika?” He says into your ear, leaving a kiss just behind it.  
“Please…please let me have you inside me…” You ask.  
With that statement he growls in response, pushing you against the wall out of the shower, your back still turned to him he leans down to whisper into your ear.  
“You sure about that?” He asks  
“Yes please…” You ask again.  
“Alright but first, turn around. I want to feel those delicate hands on my hard cock a bit.” He replies.  
You immediately do so and reach your hands out to his chest first. You can’t see shit in this darkness. You know why it’s dark and while you wish you could see his face you understand. You glide your hands down his toned chest, over his torso until you feel the bit of hair at his navel. Your hands travel down just a bit farther and you find it. Your one hand delicately wraps around. While you saw it the other week when you helped him shower you tried to pay no mind to it to be respectful. But maker, he's so thick and fairly long. You’re little hand work at stroking him slightly, he groans and pushes his hips towards you. He raises one arm and places it against the wall just behind your head, bracing himself as he thrusts himself into your hand.  
“Mhm… maker cyar’ika… that feels so… good” He groans in between thrusts, leaning down to capture your lips between his.  
You continue your handy work when he grabs your wrist snatching it away from his cock, pinning both of your hands between his one above your head against the wall. He grabs his cock with his free hand, rubbing the tip of it against your folds.  
“D-Din… stop teasing please…” You whine, wiggling in his grasp.  
He lets go of your wrists above your head, placing both hands back on your hips and spinning you around to face the wall once again, He pulls your hips out though so you are slightly bending over.  
“Stay facing that way with you ass out.” He says, tapping you in between your thighs. “Spread for me.”  
You do as he says and not much of a split second after you feel the tip of his cock once again meeting you at your folds entrance. His one arm wraps around your torso holding you still as he slowly pushes himself in.  
“Kriff…” He sighs as he bottoms out inside of you. “So tight and warm.”   
You let out a breath sigh once he is fully inside of you, maker you feel so full. He slowly starts to pull out but doesn’t fully pull out before he’s pushing back into you. You push back into him with each thrust he gives. He reaches a hand down around your torso and starts to rub at your clit. The fresher is filled with both your moans and you hope they aren’t too loud that the kid hears and wakes up.   
“Kriff… D-din… I am getting close.” You say.  
With your statement he pulls out of you leaving you to whine at your los of contact before he’s turning you to face him once again and suddenly lifting you up in his arms, pushing your back against the wall. He lines himself up with your entrance again and thrusts into you, harder than before. You groan in response and wrap you legs around his waist, hands going into his hair. You two kiss and sigh into one another as you both grind into each other, getting closer and closer to each of your climax.  
“D-din… I’m going to…” You groan again.  
“Come on.” He says coaxing you on in between breaths.   
Your walls tighten around him as you let yourself go, moaning loudly in response as he keeps thrusting into you, seconds from his own release.  
“I’m close too… where?” He asks.   
“Inside. Please.” You respond.  
“But…” He asks concerned.   
“It’s safe. Don’t worry about it.” Not wanting to take the time to explain you have an implant.  
Without even having to ask twice or question, he releases himself into you. You feel your core warm as he does so. Coming down from both of your highs you both continue to kiss, breath ragged. He sets you back down on your feet and leans against the wall, trapping you beneath him.  
“That was… everything I imagine and more…” He huffs, stroking your cheek.  
“Mhm.” You respond, burrowing your face into his hand.  
“I guess we should… should actually shower now” He chuckles. “Make sure we also didn’t wake the kid.”  
You chuckle back in response and reach over to find the soap in the darkness, grabbing it finally and starting to lather up Din’s chest. He lets you do your job, trading off with you to help get you cleaned in return, sharing kisses in between.  
“We should do this more often.” You say.  
“Hm? Shower together or the sex part?” Din asks  
“Hmm...why not both.” You chuckle.  
“I like the idea of that.” He says chuckling back, planting a kiss on your lips a final time before you two turn in for the night.


End file.
